


Breakthrough ~ Penetración

by An Unknown Writers World (Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier)



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/An%20Unknown%20Writers%20World
Summary: Summary: Read comes home to Santo Padre after 7 years away; longtime family friend of the Reyes’ - comes to a fight night/ bonfire with the club. Angel and the reader have a heart to heart about things; she tells him the truth about her being gone and why she came home. (Crappy summary, lol - I swear I’ll get better at these.)





	Breakthrough ~ Penetración

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Angst, If you squint there is a little bit of fluff towards the end. Heavy discussion of abuse and domestic violence. (crappy writing, maybe?)
> 
> Word Count: 4076 (Sorry - it got a little long and out of control)
> 
> A/N: I may not keep this story up - This is probably the most naturally flowing story I’ve ever written, probably because it hits too close to home for me. If you are domestic violence survivor I hope you know that you are strong, you are brave, you’re beautiful and you DESERVE to be loved.

The smell of bonfire, tobacco smoke, and barbeque filled the air. You sat next to the fire and sipped on the beer you had been brought by EZ. You’d gotten a call from him asking you to come stitch up Angel after his fight. You’d known the Reyes brothers since you were a teenager but hadn’t been around since graduating high school. You recently moved back to Santo Padre after escaping a bad situation. Momma had sent you to pick up a roast from Felipe one day when you’d first come back to town and that’s where you reconnected with EZ, you exchanged numbers and gave him a lame excuse of catching up after you’d gotten settled. Well it had been two months and you never called him.

EZ had coaxed you here after telling you about the last time Angel fought in the ring and someone stitched him up; he had complained for days that it was the worst stitches he’d ever had and that none compared to yours. Growing up with a brother who was just as reckless as the Reyes boys you often found yourself cleaning up and closing wounds as a teenager. You were nervous to see the older brother; you hadn’t seen him since you were eighteen and bailing out of town. You had a school girl crush on him growing up- he was the older one, mysterious and dangerous. But nothing ever came of it and you were certain he only saw you as the annoying little sister that was always there.

“You aren’t gonna watch the fight?” EZ asked coming to stand by you, a case of beer in his hands.

“Not all that interested in watching Angel get the crap beat out of him.” You said looking up at him.

EZ laughed his trademark smile gracing his face. “He’s not that bad. Better than when we were kids.”

“He must be practicing too much.” You said standing up.

“Come on,” he said, “I’m sure you can throw him off his game some.”

“Oh, shut up, EZ. Your brother doesn’t care that I’m here. I’m the annoying little sister, remember?”

EZ raised his eyes at you in surprise. “That’s not at all how he feels.”

You looked at him completely confused by his response.

“You two should talk before you decide to bail out of town again.” He set the case on the step leading into the building and pulled a beer out.

“How did you know I was planning to leave?” You asked as the two of you walked towards the ring Angel was getting his hands taped in.

“Our parents talk lot.” He said looking over at you. “Were you going to leave without saying anything?” He asked.

“EZ, that’s not,” You started before feeling defeated. “I just,”

“It’s okay, (Y/N). I don’t need an explanation. But he might.” EZ nodded towards Angel who was smiling at you.

You returned the smile. That’s when it hit you like a ton of bricks, when you called your mother asking to come back home all she could talk about was how excited the Reyes family would be. She didn’t say EZ or Felipe who you had been closest to, but the whole family.

You looked on as Angel danced against his opponent in the ring, this night was turning out to be more than you had prepared for.

“I haven’t committed.” You said watching on the fight.

You felt EZ’s gaze fall on you. “Why not? Oregon’s a good place, your mom said something about the capital building or something like that.”

“There is no place here for me. Mom has this whole new life that has no place for me, Felipe has you back, and you and Angel both have the club. Jake is gone – he only calls my mom three times a year, if she’s lucky.”

EZ didn’t respond at first, instead looked on at the fight as he calculated his response. You looked at Angel seeing the damage that had already been done. EZ was right, he had dished out just as much if not more than he’d gotten back. He would definitely need stitches in a few places though. The boys in the ring wrestled around each other, punches being exchanged at one point they were on top of each other on the ground exchanging blows. You weren’t against fighting, you had watched more than your fair share of boxing and UFC matches and enjoyed them. But it felt different when you knew and cared about one of them.

Finally, a gun shot went off stopping the match.

“Time to go to work.” EZ said, “But, (y/n) I want you to know there will always be a place for you here- in Santo Padre, the Reyes family, this club. Always.” He finished before kissing your check and walking off.

You took a deep breath trying to brush off the heavy conversation before interacting with Angel. Him and his opponent hugged it out in the ring as club members hollered different things at them; you tuned out everyone and suddenly found yourself wishing you had drank more before the fight had ended. Angel exited the ring and fist bumped two men you had been introduced to as Coco and Gilly before making his way to you.

“Mi dulce,” Angel smiled as he approached you.

Suddenly you felt it all – those same butterflies from when you were a teenager. His six-foot three-inch frame towered over your five-foot five-inch frame. With no regard to your physical bubble he wrapped his arms around you in a hug and swung you around. You giggled as he put you back down, his hand not leaving your waist.

“EZ told me you were coming to stitch me up.” He said looking down at you.

You smiled looking up at all the damage you were going to have to fix. “Apparently you complained about the last stitch job you got.”

“She certainly didn’t stitch me up look you do. I’m pretty sure I have a scare from it.” He said in a mock annoyed tone.

“Come on, before you bleed everywhere.” You said pulling out of his grasp to walk towards the house.

He followed closely behind you, aside from Felipe and EZ you hadn’t let anyone touch you since you’d been home. Not even your mother, the only reason Felipe and EZ got away with it was because you didn’t want to explain the anxiety their touch caused. As you entered the building with him in tow you realized you didn’t have that anxiety with him, there was no fear when he touched you.

“Baby brother, can you bring me a beer?” Angel asked behind you.

“Sure thing.” He said grabbing one and walking towards where you had just sat down.

The room was fairly empty, at the moment it was just the three of you.

“Do you need anything, (y/n)?” EZ asked.

“Will you bring me another beer too please?” You asked.

“You’re gonna screw up my stitches too, aren’t you?” Angel asked with a smirk as he sat in front of you.

“Har, har.” You said faking a laugh. “Angel, I could stitch you up in my sleep.”

EZ laughed and walked off to get you a beer 

“Will you bring me ice for his eye?” You asked EZ before he came back.

“That bad?” Angel asked.

You raised an eyebrow at him, “Like you can’t feel that?”

He shrugged, “I’ve had worse.”

EZ set the beer and ice pack down on the table, “I’m gonna leave you to it. If you need help hiding his body, just let me know.” He said patting his brother on the back with a smirk.

“Thank you.” You said before taking a drink of the beer.

EZ kissed you on the top of the head and walked out. As soon as the door closed it felt like the whole atmosphere of the room changed. Trying to ignore the feeling, you pulled the gauze and the antiseptic from your bag and turned your attention to the man in front of you.

“EZ was right,” You said breaking the silence. “Your moves have gotten better since we were kids.”

He smiled under your hand, “I’ve had a lotta practice in the last seven years.”

“I’ve heard.” I said putting the gauze to the first cut.

He flinched at the contact.

“Your momma said that you had taken up boxing yourself.” He stated

You rolled your eyes, leave it to your mother to share. “Something like that.”

“Why the interest in fighting? You hated it when we were kids.” He asked.

You thought about a way to get out of answering that question truthfully. “I didn’t hate it as a kid. I just didn’t think it was a skill I’d ever need.”

“Why do you need it now?” Angel questioned.

Well shit, you just opened that door wide open, you thought to yourself. You didn’t answer, instead turned back to your med bag and pulled out the butterfly band aids for the smaller wounds. For the moment Angel didn’t push. He let you apply the band aids in quiet.

“You know I never thought that I’d need these skills again.” You said with a broken smile as you started to suture his last cut. “Marisol and my mom used to tell me that it would be a needed skill as an adult.”

“How long has it been since the last time you had to use them?” He asked watching you.

“About three months ago.” You replied.

“The month before you came home?” He questioned.

“Yes, around there.”

“What happened?”

“I got clumsy.” You replied instinctively. “Done. Ice please.” You said handing him the ice pack.

Angel took it but searched your eyes before placing it to his own. You were regretting the conversation that just happened. Angel wasn’t dumb, regardless how he’d like to act sometimes. You stood up and began to clean up the bloody gauze and take it to the trash. Washing your hands in the bar sink you watched the blood clean from your hands as you got lost in a trance. Angel’s gaze never left you as you moved around the room.

You watched the blood clean from your hands, scrubbing at it even after it was gone. You remembered back to the last time you had blood on your hands. It was three months ago when you had stitched up your own cheek and eyebrow. That was the night you had enough and packed a bag in the middle of the night. You were still scrubbing at the palm of your hand when you were startled by someone turning the water off from behind you.

“(y/n),” Angel said softly.

You shook your head pulling yourself back to reality. Turning around you were struck by how close he was to you. Grabbing the towel from the counter you wrapped your hands in hoping he would let it go.

“You’re good as new, you can go join the party now.” You said attempting a cheerful voice. “EZ said he’d take me home when I was ready, so I’m going to go find him.” You stepped out from in front of him and walked towards the end of the counter.

“How long?” Angel asked turning to look at you.

His question caught you off guard, turning to look at him. “How long, what?” You asked pretending to be confused. He wasn’t stupid, but you thought that it would take him a little longer to figure it out.

Angel walked towards where you were now leaning against the counter. He stopped just inches in front of you. “How long did he hit you?” He asked.

You could hear the suppressed rage in his voice, “Angel,” You whispered in defeat. “It’s over, I’m home now.”

“How long?” He pushed.

You hung your head knowing it was pointless to resist, if you didn’t tell him it would be a matter of time before he’d ask your mom.

“Four years.”

“Damn it.” Angel shouted slamming his fist on the counter.

You jumped.

“Sorry.” He came to your side. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” He huffed out.

You stood there unsure of what came next.

“Why didn’t you call me?” Angel asked.

“I didn’t think I could.” You replied truthfully.

He looked at you, his brown eyes displaying all the emotions he was feeling – anger, ashamed, hurt.

“Angel I drove out of town with no intention of ever coming back. EZ was in prison for the rest of his life, my dad had just died, and I was offered a job eleven hundred miles away. I didn’t even say goodbye to you, Felipe or anyone. I just left one day.”

“I remember.” He said sadly.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you. I didn’t even think you’d care.” You said bluntly.

Shock covered his face, “You really didn’t know?” He asked.

“Didn’t know what?”

“Nothing, it doesn’t matter anymore.” He excused. “EZ said you’re leaving at the end of the week anyways.” He walked towards the table his beer sat on.

Just like that he iced you out. If there was one thing Angel was fantastic at; it was shutting people out in the blink of an eye.

“EZ is wrong, he didn’t have all the facts.” You said turning to watch him walk away.

“What are those facts?” Angel asked picking up his beer.

“I was offered a job in Oregon, I haven’t taken the job.” You shifted on your feet and pulled yourself up to sit on the bar. “There is no reason for me to stay here Angel. My mom, your dad and brother, even you all have moved on with your lives. I have no place here anymore.”

Angel shook his head, not looking at you. You thought about what EZ had said during the fight.

“If I’m wrong Angel,” You started but stopped mid-sentence.

He looked up at you, his eyes giving it all away. “You are.” He answered bluntly.

You said nothing but sat there waiting for an explanation. You couldn’t stay in this town without knowing for certain what you were staying for. Angel closed the distance between the two of you; he came to stand between your legs as you sat on the bar.

“You belong here.” He said softly, “Right here, within arm’s reach. Where I can see you and protect you.”

He turned away and stepped out of your grasp and paced. “Pops said something about when you came home; your arm was in a cast, cuts and stitches on your face. He said that you told him it was an accident, but your mom shook her head behind you. It bothered him, the look in your mom’s face. He made EZ and I promise we’d keep our eyes out for you.” He paused his pacing and looked at you. “I couldn’t let myself believe that happened to you. You’re the strongest woman I’ve ever met, I couldn’t let myself believe that we failed you and let you be in that position. Or believe that you wouldn’t have called for help.” He took a deep breath as he continued with his testimony. “I should have come to you that day, I should have told you I knew. Told you that you’d be safe here, that I’d never let anything happen to you.”

He came to stand in front of you again. This time he wiped the tears that were falling from your face. “I should have told you before you even left that I love you.”

“Loved.” You said softly.

Angel looked at you confused.

“You loved me before I left.” You let out a deep sigh and closed your eyes, tears still flowing slowly down your cheeks. “You can’t love me now. I’m just shattered pieces of a girl held together by books and booze.”

“That is where you are wrong, mi amor.” He said placing a finger under your chin to draw your attention to him. He held your face in his hands, his thumbs gently wiping at the tears. “You are a survivor, the strongest of the strong.”

“Angel,” You whispered, more tears threatening to brim over.

The front door opened and EZ walked in.

“Oh,” He stuttered. “I’ll leave.”

Neither of you said anything as he turned around and closed the door again quickly.

You leaned your head forward, resting it on Angel’s chest. His arms wrapped around you and his hands splayed out on your back.

“Stay.” He said softly. “I need you to stay.”

Your hands grabbed on to his shirt as you looked up at him. You felt broken to your core, but your heart still longed for the man in front of you, the man you knew and loved as a teenager.

“I’ve loved you since you were a pesky teenager always getting me in trouble.” He said smiling down at you. “Nothing’s changed.”

You reached up and laced your fingers through his hair and pulled his face down to yours. Without a second thought his lips found yours; his lips were warm and smooth against your own. The kiss was deep and full of need and love. Tears continued to fill your eyes, they were joyful for the acknowledgement of the man in front of you and sorrowful of all the misunderstandings between you.

He broke the kiss but kept you held close to him.

“I love you too.” You said softly, looking up at him. “Ever since I was a teenager.”

He smiled and kissed you chastely. You buried your face in his neck as he held you close to him. You wanted so badly to shut him out and run away but you knew it was pointless. No matter how many times you left Santo Padre, as long as Angel was here, you’d come back. You were foolish to have left him in the first place.

“Angel,” You said pulling back to look at him. “I need to tell you this.”

“Anything.” He said looking down at you.

“I’m scared.” You professed. “I’m going to try and ruin it, I’m probably going to say a lot of shitty things when you get to close; at some point I’ll probably even try to run.”

“I know.” He acknowledged. “That much hasn’t changed.” He smirked.

“Rude.” You said smiling back at him. “But, I’m serious. I need you to know that I want to make this work. But you scare the shit out of me.”

He laughed, “That’s love querida. You can fight and push and even run. I’m still going to be here. But this time if you run, I’m going to come after you. I should have in the first place.”

EZ opened the door again, “I have to interrupt, I’m going to get killed out here if I don’t bring more beer out soon.”

You and Angel both laughed.

EZ smiled at the sight of the two of you interlaced. “I told you to talk to him before you left.”

Angel looked between you and his baby brother slightly confused.

EZ winked at you before opening the door with another case of beer, you mouthed the words thank you back to him.

“What’s that about?” Angel asked.

“Apparently your brother has known we were in love with each other since we were teenagers.”

Angel shook his head. “The kid never keeps his mouth shut, how come he never told us.”

You shrugged. “EZ’s a good kid, probably didn’t want to see either of us hurt. I mean you were kind of a man whore when we were younger.”

“Ouch.” He said.

“Did I hurt your ego?” You laughed.

“Nah, but I had to let you think you did.” He smiled. “Come on, I want to introduce you to everyone.”

You nodded at him, he bent down to kiss you one more time before helping you down off the counter.

You grabbed your beer and walked towards the door with him; your arms around each other and you pulled tightly into his side.

“What are you going to tell them?” I asked looking up at him.

“That you’re the love of my life and I’ll stop being such an ass now.”

You laughed.

“I’ll tell them the truth.” He answered pulling the door open. “You are my love, my life and someday my wife.”

You looked at him questioningly. “Angel you can’t just tell people that.”

“I can if you say yes.”

You were still confused. “Are you saying you want to marry me?”

The two of you stood on the porch of the house, everyone he knew and cared for out in front.

“I’ve lost you once mi amor. I can’t lose you again.”

Your eyes began to water all over again, this time for a whole new reason. You put your beer on the railing and wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him. It was deep and needy, full of seven years of passion, need, and love. His arm wrapped tightly around your waist holding you to him.

A man cleared his throat next to the two of you causing you to break the kiss.

“Angel.” The man said.

“Bish, sorry.” Angel said pulling back to look at you. “(y/n), this is Bishop, our club President.”

You reached your hand out to shake his. “Nice to meet you, sir.”

“Oh please, call me Bish. It’s nice to finally put a face to the name we’ve heard so much about.” He said shaking your hand.

Bishop looked between the two of you, it was clear by the look on his face that he was questioning the dynamic.

“You can tell him.” You looked at Angel with a smile.

“Is that a yes?”

You nodded.

“Bish, I’d like you to meet my fiancé.” Angels face lit up with pure joy at the word and Bishops face seemed to mirror his own.

The man you just met enclosed you in a tight hug, unsure what to do – you hugged him back. He kissed you on the cheek as he pulled away.

“I’m so happy for you, really.” He said looking at Angel. “I owe the prospect a hundred bucks.” He said smirking.

Angel and I looked at each other. “Ezekiel Reyes! Get your ass over here!” You yelled looking away from the men next to you.

“I like her spunk.” Bishop said to Angel.

You turned to see both of their smiles.

Maybe, just maybe you’d be able to find a fit into this family after all. Besides, what’s meant to be will always find a way to be. And it was becoming evident to you that you were always meant to be a part of the Reyes family.

“I’m going to go find your brother and possibly kill him. Help me bury the body?” I asked with a smile.

“I think Pops might have an issue with that. He loves you, but that’s his kid.” Angel smirked.

“Guess we’ll see.” You turned to walk away but Angel caught your hand pulling you back.

Bishop laughed and disappeared into the house. Angel kissed you.

“I’ve got seven years of these to make up.” He said smiling.

“We have a lifetime to make them up.” You said kissing him again.

“Let EZ live through the night.” He said pressing his forehead to yours. “I have a different idea for tonight.” He kissed you again.

You pulled away and smiled at him.

“Come on.” He said leading you through the crowd and to his bike. You passed a man you had seen a few times who was missing most of his fingers. “Chucky, will you open the gate and tell Coco and Gilly I left.”

“Can dody.” He said cheerfully as he smiled at you.

You made a mental note to ask Angel about him later, but for now, you climbed on the back of his bike and held on for dear life. He started the bike and pulled out slowly as the gate closed behind you. As he drove you through the city you found yourself thinking about how rapidly the night evolved. The man you’d been avoiding since you came home had learned the secrets of your passed and asked you to marry him all within an hour of seeing him. Some may think it’s crazy; but as Angel pointed out – it’s just love.


End file.
